Durante miles de noches quise contártelo
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cuando vi tu correo electrónico en esa página, no sabía lo importante que te convertirías en mi vida, Leo. OneShot. Kenneth POV.


Título: Durante miles de noches quise contártelo.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/Romance.

Historia Número: Ochenta siete.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

**Durante miles de noches quise contártelo**  
'No quería saber que no me querías'

**Kenneth McCormick POV**

Cuando vi tu correo electrónico en una de esas páginas de "amigos" por Chat, jamás me percaté que al agregarte a mi lista de amigos de Messenger cambiarías mi mundo de un momento a otro.

La primera vez que "hablamos" me pareciste como cualquier persona de este asqueroso mundo, no tenías nada que te hacía resaltar de los demás, pero en aquel momento yo estaba cegado por los encantos de mi ex novia, Bebe Stevens.

Cuando te conté que me había terminado tras haberme engañado con un compañero de clase, sólo tú pudiste re-animarme. Te quedaste a mi lado a pesar de que tus padres eran muy estrictos con el horario que te habían dado para el uso de la computadora y que tú rompiste para estar conmigo... a través de una pantalla.

Desde ese día, tu y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. Ahora si me fijaba en cada cosa o detalle que me tecleabas desde la computadora de tu casa, y de pronto me sugeriste que hiciéramos una llamada usando el Messenger para ello. No tenías celular propio y esa era la única forma de comunicarnos.

Cuando escuche tu voz (yo no tenía micrófono y no podías oírme a mi) me enamoré de tu voz. Eran tan dulce que podía oírla todo el día y no me aburriría. Me hablaste de todo tipo de cosas y el siguiente paso en ese mismo día fue hacer una videollamada.

Yo no tenía ni micrófono ni webcam, así que tu no tuviste el placer de verme o oírme en esa tarde de un domingo.

Al verte...juro haber muerto. Te veías tan hermoso con tu playera blanca y tu cabello sin peinar.

Me sonreíste, me saludaste, oí cada una de tus quejas (en esa tarde tus padres habían salido y vaya que tuve suerte en conocerte)

Me enseñaste todas las pequeñas colecciones que tenías y hasta un peluche gigante de dinosaurio, aunque no entiendo por qué tienes un peluche así...

Butters... tu sin darte cuenta me enamoraste en ese momento.

En los siguientes días, me compré una laptop con todo lo necesario para comunicarnos. Y esa misma noche que lo compré, lo estrenamos tu y yo.

Tus padres no estaban en casa, habían salido y no volverían en un par de días.

Ambos iniciamos una videollamada y ni usábamos el jodido tecleado para comunicarnos, sólo utilizábamos nuestras bocas para comunicarnos, imaginándonos así que estábamos frente a frente como cualquier persona.

Ese día nos unió aún más, comenzabas a gustarme.

Tantos tus defectos como virtudes comenzaba a amarlos.

Eras el único motivo por el cuál me quedaba hasta la madrugada enfrente de la laptop, aunque tu tenías mayor resistencia que yo si se trataba de desvelarse. No pasaba a más de las cuatro de la mañana y tu como si nada..., si me moría de sueño es porqué quería estar más tiempo junto a ti, Leo.

Todo parecía perfecto... sólo había algo que no encajaba en nuestra situación..., yo comenzaba a amarte.

Quería que me amaras como yo a ti, pero no creo que lo hagas. ¿Por qué te fijarías en alguien como yo? Siendo tu tan perfecto y yo imperfecto.

Tu venías de una familia que era respetada por la sociedad y mi familia era una mierda... mi único motivo de seguir estando aquí es mi hermana menor, Karen. Ella no se merece vivir por toda la mierda que yo he vivido.

No importa cuando desee estar contigo hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no pueden cambiarse, ¿no es así?

Cuando terminábamos de hablar, directamente me iba a mi sucio cuarto para poder descansar. Mentira. No podía dormir, sólo pensaba en ti. Antes de quedarme dormido, abrazaba mi almohada (la mas suave que tenía) para preguntarme como sería tener tus labios sobre los míos o como se sentiría sentir tu pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Comenzaba a amarte cada vez más...pero, no quiero resultar herido.

Quiero que me ames, pero dudo que lo hagas... Deambulo en esa repetición una y otra vez.

Cuando comenzamos con las clases, nos distanciamos más de lo necesario. Ya no tenías tiempo para mí, pero yo tenía tanto tiempo para ti...

A un lado de mi sucio escritorio tenía la lap top, con el messenger abierto mientras hacía mis tareas, pero nada de ti... ya ni siquiera entrabas ¿tus padres se habían vuelto más estrictos? ¿te habías olvidado de mi? ¿sólo fui un pasatiempo?

Mierda..., no tenía que ser tan negativo. Pero ahí estaba, esperándote por más de tres horas. Soy tan patético...

Pero, cuando te pregunté las razones por las cuales ya no entrabas tanto como antes, me respondiste que habías salido bajo en una materia y que tus padres se habían vuelto aun más estrictos que antes.

Te comprendí..., no debería ser tan egoísta.

Pasó un mes y ya tenía que confesar los sentimientos que cada día que pasaba, empezaban a crecer más y más.

Y lo hice..., me confesé de una maldita vez y cuando estaba listo para tu rechazo...

Me dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mí ¿era un jodido sueño? ¿eran ciertas tus palabras? ¿me estaba volviendo un demente?

Oh, santa mierda... me correspondiste y lloré enfrente de ese jodido monitor, lloré de felicidad.

Ahora sólo había que esperar tres años para vernos cara a cara y cumplir esa promesa de llevarte a comer ese helado oreo que tantas veces me has dicho que es tu favorito.

Ninguna promesa me había sabido tan dulce...

La alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo no puede expresarse con palabras, Leo...

Decirte o escribirte te amo es la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo, Butters... ojala que nuestros días juntos jamás tengan fin.

_The End_

**Dedicación ultra mega especial a Zoren Zombrio por ser tan OSOM conmigo xP te amo Steph y lo sabes muy bien, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño OneShot sin sentido ;w; al igual que los demás lectores.**

**Shinigami Out**


End file.
